What If
by Ali1280
Summary: What if Beast Boy was still in the Doom Patrol by the time the Teen Titans were formed? Or after dealing with Adonis, Raven runs into an old friend of hers... BBxRae with slight RobStar Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new to the Fanfiction community, well not really. I've used this website for years, I just haven't created an account or posted anything until now. This story is just a What If as explained in the summary. I don't know how long it'll be, but hopefully it's enjoyable and the character's personalities aren't too different. This takes place during The Beast Within episode so you will see some similarities in the beginning. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

It's an oddly quiet day at Titan's Tower. Well mostly. It doesn't help that certain orange alien is try to cook a traditional Tamaranian meal when it's Waffle Wednesday. The fact that it's also Cyborg's day to make breakfast doesn't help either.

"C'mon Star, it's my turn to cook! You can make whatever slop that is tomorrow," the half robotic man argues. He's currently wearing a chef hat and apron with "Kiss the Cook" written on it while holding a spatula in one metallic hand and a frying pan in the other.

The beautiful princess however, refuses to back down. "But Friend Cyborg, today is Blorthog, the Tamaranian holiday of friendships! It's traditional to eat stewed grudthmec during the breaking of fast!"

Wisely, the remaining two Titans remained out if the argument between the two friends. Robin simply tuned them out by drinking his coffee and reading the city's newspaper. While Raven desperately tried to focus on her meditation. Why did she decide to meditate in front of the others instead of in her peaceful room? Just ask the Boy Wonder, he insisted that it's good for the dark empath to be surrounded by friends. Unfortunately, the rising of intense emotions did little to aid clear her mind.

"Yo Rae! You agree with me right? I mean I know you _love _waffles!" Cyborg directs the conversation to Raven, hoping that she'll defend him. After all, the only one who's able to hold down Starfire's creations is their masked leader, which is mostly likely due to not wanting to hurt the alien princess's feelings. Yet the other two heroes have no qualms over rejecting what's offered to them.

With a groan, Raven squeezes her eyes tighter while emphasizing on her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Uh Cy, I don't really think you should interrupt her," Robin finally chips in. "How about-" The beeping red lights cuts their leader off, causing him to rush to the computer. Leaving her spot in front of the window, Raven walks over to him as Starfire and Cyborg finally drop the breakfast debacle.

"So who's our mystery villain this time?" she asks dryly.

Glaring at the screen, Robin quickly reads the report, "Adonis, he doesn't seem to have a clear target, but police was able corner him in an abandoned warehouse. Is everybody ready?" After a couple nods of affirmation, he stands up and does his signature pose, "Alright, Titans. Go!"

Once they reach the warehouse, squad cars are surrounding the entire building as the chief of police stands outside, waiting for the city's heroes to arrive. "About time you've showed up," he says once he sees the Titans step out of Cyborg's prized T-Car. "We've got officers at every exit, but it's too risky for us to go in. He's already taken down several of our men with that metal suit of his."

"Don't worry, sir." The spikey haired teen responses, "We'll take it from here. Starfire and Raven, take the rear. Cyborg and I will go through the side entrance. Chief, just keep talking to him to distract him. Let's move!"

With no one opposing said orders, Cyborg and Robin rush to the side, while Starfire and Raven fly over the building to reach the back. Using her superior alien strength, Starfire easily opens the lock door and floats inside with her dark friend right behind her. As light shines into the room, the normally cheerful alien gasps as tears threaten to escape her emerald eyes. "Who would do such a thing to these poor creatures!?"

In front of the girls lays rows and rows of caged animals, ranging from dogs to monkeys. They are all is terrible condition with obvious mutations forming along their bodies. A makeshift lab is in the center of the room. Whoever used to use this place is long gone, if the dust or rotting corpses are anything to go by. Despite not normally being phased by the horrors they typically see, even Raven is repulsed by this. Her stomach drops as she tries to ignore the putrid smell wafting through the air. Strong feelings of pain, anger, and fear soon cloud her mind. Putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, she fights back the urge to vomit to respond. "It's okay Starfire. Once we get rid of Adonis, the police will take care of the animals."

"Then let's deal with this quickly!" With renewed vigor, her eyes turn to a bright green. As starbolts form in her hands, she quickly flies off to deal with their adversary. As Raven follows her, she sees a green dog in the corner of her eye. Shaking off the sensation of familiarity, she continues on with their mission.

As it appears, the boys are first to find the teen in the red metallic suit. The arrogant criminal smirks and begins his monologue, "Well well well, look who's here, the Tiny Titans! Let's see what you can do against the mighty Adonis!"

"TINY? Who the hell are you calling tiny!?" Cyborg yells while snorting like a bull that's just seen red. He blindly charges at him with his right arm raised, preparing to hit him square in the face. Consequentially, Adonis grabs his arm at the last second and throws him over his shoulder into the concrete wall, stunning him for a few moments.

Robin quickly jumps in with his bow staff in hand. After flipping over a poorly -aimed punch, he slams the mental staff down on his adversary. Adonis, however, grabs the staff and punches the leader into the ceiling. With a growl, he easily bends the staff and throws it away while mocking him. "Rrgh, you're just making me more ripped"

Starfire quickly rains down her bright green orbs upon him, slowly him down slightly. While he is distracted, she picks up a cement block and slams it down on his head. Before it fully hinders him, he pushes it back up at the alien, knocking her into the wall. "No pain, no game!"

Up next is Raven who encases his suit in dark energy, temporarily holding him still. Yet again, even this couldn't hold him back. Adonis breaks free of her grasp and tackles her to the ground.

"Let me go!" the dark empath demands, struggling to get away.

With a smirk, he lets out an approving growl, "You're a feisty." Disappointingly, his flirting techniques fail as she phases through the floor, throwing machinery down at him. He manages to jump back in time, just as Cyborg comes back into the fray.

"Come on big man! Show me whatcha got! Show me whatcha got!" the oldest member of the Titans taunts as he assaults the criminal with a series of punches. As Cyborg keeps him busy, Robin manages to throw one of his bird-a-rang's at the center of his chest, short-circuiting his suit in the process. After one more hit, the conceited villain finally falls down in to unconsciousness. "Who's the tiny one now, big shot?"

"Alright, that's enough gloating," the teen leader says regardless of smirking himself, "Let's tell the police and they can deal with the rest of this mess."

"But Robin, what about the animals?" Starfire asks worriedly while glancing over at Raven, who's staring at a particular green dog.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll make sure that they get the help they need," he assures her, hoping that this experience won't upset her too much on her special holiday.

"Uh Raven. Are you okay?" Cyborg asks, noticing her starting contest at the seemingly dead canine.

"He's not a dog."

Trying to hold back his slight amusement at the seemingly obvious, he decides to question her statement instead, "Are you sure about that? Despite being green, the thing looks like a dog to me."

Said green dog is locked away differently from the other animals, Instead of being in a cage, it's in a large container with a shock collar around its neck. The only possible way for a normal person to open the enclosure is to type in the password on the screen to the right of it.

Ignoring the comment, Raven creates a portal to enter the area where the dog laid. Kneeling down, she gently pulls him onto her lap and uses her powers to break off the collar. Automatically, the dog shifts into a green teenager donning a black and purple skin-tight suit. While the others stare in awe, Raven heals his battered body to the best of her ability. As his heartbeat becomes more apparent, the typically stoic girl smiles slightly in relief and whispers his name. "Beast Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! First of all, I want to thank everyone who has viewed/favorited/reviewed/followed my story! I really appreciate the encouragement! Next, I want to address the comments that were made. I understand that you want my chapters to be longer. Hey, I love reading long chapters too! However, I purposely end the chapters a certain way for a reason, but I will listen to my readers and try to make the chapters longer without cramming too much in. I really do enjoy reading the comments so please review or even give suggestions, so I can make this story as enjoyable as possible. Another thing is that Beast Boy will act a little strange, but again I do have a reason for it. If you guys are a little confused, then just tell me and I'll explain the best to my ability. Such as a reader asked why Raven smiled when she saw Beast Boy. Simply, it was because he was still alive considering the condition he was in. That and because it's nice to see a friend again regardless of the situation. Hopefully, that's better explained in this chapter. Anyways, my last statement will be is Happy Holidays! Happy Easter, Happy Passover, Happy whatever the hell you celebrate! I"m glad to be able to post this before Easter considering how busy I've been with work and school lately. Anyways let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the cover picture that I used for this story.**

* * *

Time seem to stop as Raven held onto the green shifter. Her teammates watch on as the light blue aura from her hands illuminates throughout the room once it comes in contact with his battered skin. Dark green and black patches fade back to their original colors. However, nothing could to done for the tattered purple and black uniform.

Robin is the first to snap out of the unanimous stupor; walking towards them, he kneels down to get a better look at the boy. Other than the obvious difference in skin color, other oddities include pointed ears and a protruding fang. The bruises along his neck signify electric shock, most likely from the collar. Random cuts and scrapes litter his body, yet nothing too deep. Nothing appears to be broken, but he definitely not in good shape. Who knows how long he's been down here? "How is he?" Robin finally asks after his analysis.

"Unconscious, obviously, but he'll live," the violet-haired teen responses. "He was nearly dead when I found him; nevertheless I was able to stable his heartbeat. Further healing should help him recover."

"Do you know why someone would do this to, as you called him, Beast Boy?" Starfire piped up. It was hard for her to see the green teen in such a terrible condition. Her first reaction is to go over and help, except her lack of knowledge in the medical field renders her useless at the moment. Instead she just watches her friends look over the odd looking boy.

With a sigh, Raven gentle turns him over onto is back to look for more injuries. "He can shape shift into animals. Whoever did this to him was probably interested in his DNA."

"My scanners indicate that his cells are completely unstable. In fact, I have no idea how he's alive right now," Cyborg chips in as he uses his arm to evaluate him. "Was he always like this?"

Annoyed with her friend's constant questioning, thus interrupting her concentration on her healing abilities, the dark empath responses rather snippily. "As in green? Then yes, as long as I've known him. His medical records didn't exactly come up in our conversations. Now, if we get him back to the med bay in our tower then I will answer your questions." Pulling Beast Boy to her chest once more, she slowly stands up as Robin helps lift up the limp teen in her arms.

"Raven's right, we need to get him back to the tower. Cyborg, once there hook him up to an IV drip and run some tests to see what happened to him. I'll take care of Adonis and meet you back home." With that, the Titan's leader left to drag the unconscious villain to the police.

While this happens, Starfire walks closer to the shortest member in their team, "Friend Raven, please allow me to carry Beast Boy back to our tower. It is the quickest way back and it's the least I can do for him." With a nod, Raven hands her Beast Boy and walks to the T-Car with her half cybernetic ally. With extra weight in the orange alien's arms, she readjusts the boy and flies out of the building.

By the time the last Titan reaches the med bay, Beast Boy is hooked up to an IV drip, as Robin asked along with a few probes on his body. With his health status up on the computer, Cyborg is busy typing away, creating a new medical record in case they need it for future use. It's probably not the best set up considering the poor changeling has been experimented on, but they need to so they can help him.

Raven has refused to leave his side, despite having done all she could to heal him. There's a slight crease in her brow from worry as she nervously taps her foot, waiting impatiently for her friend to wake up. Starfire insisted on waiting as well, anxious to see when the strange boy will wake up. Robin examines the charts that were made and eventually interrupts the silent room. "So who is he?"

The sudden noise in the silent room grabs the rest of the heroes' attention. The nervous atmosphere seems to dissipate as all eyes turn to the half-demon, all wondering the same thing that was just asked.

Pulling her hood down, Raven begins her story, "Beast Boy is a member of the Doom Patrol, a team of superheroes stationed in Midway City. When I met him, he had green skin and the ability to turn into animals. Other than that, I don't know what else that would be helpful."

"But how did you two meet?" Starfire asks," I'm sure it's a very exciting story!"

"It's simple. I came to Earth, ran into Beast Boy, fought off a criminal, was offered to join his team, it didn't work out." Satisfied with her response, she goes back to watching the green teen, noticing the slight shift in his muscles.

"C'mon Rae! There has to be-" Before Cyborg could finish his sentence, he was irrupted by a sequence of growls and yelling.

"Get away from me!" With his eyes still closed, Beast Boy begins to blindly rip out the wires attached to him. Before he was shift into anything or causes any more damage, a gentle hand lays on his shoulder as a familiar voice penetrates his sensitive ears.

"Relax Beast Boy, we're here to help you."

"R-Raven?" Slowly, he opens his eyes, unable to believe the sight in front of him. She begins to open her mouth and leans closer, but before she could do anything else, he snaps out of her grip. "How do I know it's really you? T-this could be another trick! Just an illusion! Stop messing with me!" Before he could lunge at her, Raven restrains him to the bed with her dark energy.

"Calm down." She continues talking to him in her usual monotone voice. "Your real name is Garfield Mark Logan. Now do you believe me?'

Relaxing slightly, Beast Boy narrows his eyes in suspicion, "Why did the aardvark cross the road?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about it," Raven relies without missing a beat while releasing him from his bindings.

To the other Titan's shock, this seems like the right answer. Automatically, Beast Boy's face lightens up as he jumps up from the bed to wrap his arms around Raven's neck. "Raven! It is you!" he exclaims while holding her tightly.

" There, there," she says while awkwardly patting his back.

With a laugh he squeezes her ever tighter, prolonging the hug to uncomfortable levels for the antisocial girl. Oddly enough, Raven allows it, eventually giving up her patting technique to offer him a half hug with one arm.

However, this became too strange for the resident joker just stand there without saying anything. "Would y'all just get yourselves a room already? This whole love fest involving Raven is getting creepy." Apparently, blurting this out wasn't Cyborg's brightest moment. He soon found himself encased in a black aura and thrown across the room, although this did get their patient's attention. Releasing Raven from his death grip, stars appear in Beast Boy's eyes as he jumps around excitedly.

"Oh my God! You're Cyborg!" Running over to said man, he offers a hand to help him up which the half robot readily takes. "You look even more awesome in person! Ooh, can we go get pizza? Or we can play video games! You like Mega Monkeys 4 right?"

Not at all put off by the kid's energetic behavior, he responds with his natural gusto, "Yeah man. But there's no way I'm going easy on your grass stained ass! Come on, last one there's Player two!" After this statement, Cyborg runs off to the common room to set up the game with Beast Boy hot on his heels.

Exasperated by the display that just unfolded in front of him, Robin turns to the more mature member of his team. "Is he always so… exuberant?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven pulls her hood back up while responding, "You don't know the half of it."

Starfire meanwhile simply giggles and smiles happily. "It appears that our new friend is in a glorious mood! Perhaps he would like to partake in the celebration of Blorthog!"

"Uh, we might have to hold off on that for a moment Star. Something doesn't seem right about this." The boy wonder's detective skills are kicking in as he thinks over Beast Boy's response to the situation around him. "Is it possible that he has amnesia? It's not normal for someone who suffered from something like that to just completely ignore it."

Understanding Robin's line of thinking, Raven chips in, "It's possible. However, I still sensed a great amount of pain hidden underneath his cheery exterior. Then again it's Beast Boy. It's normal for him to become easily distracted."

"Alright, but I still want to talk to him about the testing facility. Whoever captured him obviously had some motive that isn't for the greater good. I've ask the police to see if Adonis had any connection to what was going on in that warehouse. They'll alert me as soon as the find anything," the leader says, still wary of the changeling's earlier attitude.

With that being said the remaining Titan's walk towards the common room in contemplation. It's apparent that Beast Boy remembered something due to his initial reaction when waking up and Raven having to restrain him. Yet the complete change in emotions once seeing Cyborg did enough to put Robin on edge. Even though Raven trusts him, he can't allow himself to have the luxury of putting his guard down. After all he was raised by the Dark Knight, who's known for not trusting anyone unless proven otherwise. It comes with crime fighting and detective work. Being skeptical of everyone helps to not cloud judgement and allows you to rely more on facts rather than emotions.

Meanwhile, Starfire was happy to meet someone that's a friend of Raven's. She only knows what her friend told her when they switch bodies. Her secretive teammate was never keen on sharing her past or personal life, and it seems that this boy has good relationship with her. After all she did save him from the brink of death, and more importantly allowed him to hug her. Perhaps he'll be willing to share what he knows about her to the rest of the team and allow them to be closer to their reserved friend. Maybe even Beast Boy will become a great friend to them all.

Once they reach the living room, the Titans are greeted to the sight of two immature teenagers egging each other on as they play a racing game. Beast Boy is currently sitting on the couch with his feet close to his chest, pouting the entire time. While Cyborg is sitting new to him with a smirk on his face, yelling out taunts.

"Oh yeah baby! Who's the man? Who's that man? Not you!" laughing boisterously, it's obvious who is winning the race.

With a groan, Beast Boy throws his control on the ground in frustration as Cyborg's car crosses the finish line. "That's not fair! I haven't played in months. I demand a rematch!"

Before Cyborg could respond however, Robin clears his throat, getting the two boy's attention. "Actually I figured we could go out for pizza, my treat." This seems to please the green changeling as he jumps off the couch, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Dude, are you serious!? I'm starved!" the energetic kid responses. His reaction causes the two cheerier Titans to laugh. Cyborg slams a hand down on the kid's shoulder making him grunt in discomfort, while Starfire flies over to them happily.

"Yes friends! We can enjoy each other's company while feasting on the cheesy bread!" In her excitement, Starfire picks Beast Boy up by his arms and starts swinging him around, causing him to scream out in surprise. Oblivious to his discomfort, Starfire continues talking. "Then I can show you the wonders of mustard and how tasty of a drink it is! Oh it shall be a wonderful experience!"

Finally letting him go, Beast Boy walks around in a wobbly circle as he tries to get his eyes to stop spinning. "Uh yeah, sounds great Star." Shaking his head, he successfully rolls his eyes back into place as the dizzy spell recedes.

"Man, you don't wasn't that! You gotta try the meat-lovers extreme! It has ham, bacon, sausage, pepperoni, bacon, meatballs, and most importantly, bacon!" the obvious meat- lover says while pushing the others out the door. He's just as eager as Beast Boy to fill his stomach.

"No way, dude! I've been most of those animals!"

Shaking her head, Raven simply follows her lively team a few steps behind. It's nice that they're warming up to her old friend, but she can't she off the worry lingering in the back of her head. Robin's right, Beast Boy isn't acting as he should. While he's normally happy and bouncing out the walls, she can't help but think of when she first saw him in that chamber. Knowing that Robin's offering of pizza was more than just an act of kindness, she increases her pace to reach the group. Maybe he'll be more open to tell them what happened after he satisfies his hunger. One could only hope.


End file.
